Nastori: Monsters
by ichigo4444
Summary: A little fanfic of what a natsori moment would be like if suppose yuuki and kaori met megumi or something along those lines. This is completely fan-based and has no chance of happening in the the real story  no matter  how much I want it to.
1. Monsters

You wake up at the sound of leaves rustling. The first thing on your mind isn't that you just killed your demon turned father or your brother is still missing or even the fact of how your are certain you are

obviously not the only walking yet you are still moving. You have the urge to look up, to see just who it is carrying you wherever to in such an embarrassing style but all that is running in your mind is the

doubt that it may be that person. That person whom you last saw when you closed your eyes, the same person that for some reason you felt that if it was him anything was okay, for in the beginning you

thought nothing of him other than your friend's crush whom is from the city she longs to see. Although that is what you initially thought once you began to know more of him you realized how kindhearted

he was to those he doesn't hate. You lost completely and utterly to this urge even with the possibility that he may become one of then you felt he would never become like Megumi whom you worshiped

as though she was your sister yet all she said was, "your dad's dead serves you right" you looked up to see- Yuuki.

You were shocked not because you were being carried somewhere, not because you saw Yuuki as a shiki, but because you couldn't imagine him as the same monster as your father. You couldn't

believe it in fact you couldn't even speak all you did was mutter in a broken voice, "Y-Yuuki-kun". As u fought the need you cry your eyes out you heard in a sweet yet unhappy tone "No, can do Kaori

Yuuki-kun is mine!" you shook off Yuuki and stood up on your feet still shaking probably even more than before, this is the first time you actually saw her, no wait this isn't her the real her- you thought

for a moment and said to her in a loud voice "N-Natsuno-kun doesn't belong to anyone-ah!" Natsuno grabbed you from behind and you thought you were being betrayed until he whispered in your ear

"don't add kun to my name Kaori". You have no idea whether it was your him or even the both of you, but all you know is the fact that you were hearing _thump thump thump_ until the moment you heard

Megumi cry out, "Yuuki-kun how could you" and he let go of you instead to stand in front of you in a protecting position. You looked toward at Megumi as Yu- Natsuno and he said back to her in an

unwavering voice "I will not be playing the hero of some school drama" he looked back to you "nor will I play the lover of your best friend who died" Megumi flinched as Natsuno said "But i will play the

part of the shiki who hunted other shiki".

To be continued


	2. Megumi

Chapter 2

_ Hunt shiki he said._ She thought that to herself as though there was nothing

else to think about, as though nothing in the world mattered more than those words.

_So not Y-Natsuno, I don't have to hate Natsuno _she cried to herself - "Man, I went and said something

stupidly embarrassing" Natsuno said. Megumi looked shocked at what Natsuno had said, Kaori couldn't

help but notice the look of anger and shock on Megumi's face. Megumi silently said raising her voice in

a breaking screeching voice "It's Kaori's fault" her voice got louder with as she said "It's Kaori's fault that

Yuuki won't come to me side!". Natsuno shifted a bit to make sure Kaori there were no blind spots Megumi

could attack Kaori in. Kaori looked over Natsuno' s shoulder to see what had happened for the minute Megumi yelled she closed her eyes and hid herself a bit. Kaori grabbed onto Natsuno's arm

tightly, Natsuno blushed a bit making Megumi even angrier. Kaori grabbed onto Natsuno hard not realizing

that was the reason why Megumi was getting angrier, scared of Megumi she looked up at Natsuno to see him

red up to his ears. Kaori said in a confused shocked voice "what's wrong Natsuno!" Natsuno turned to face Kaori in a quick motion startling

her as he said, "I-Idiot don't y-you grab my arm and don't even realize it!" Kaori froze for a minute realizing that she really did do that and

turned completely red. "S-sorry Y-y-YUKKI-KUN!" she said as loud as she could. Megumi she at them with eyes of despair as

though someone was killing her inside out, "i-i-it's not fair..." Natsuno and Kaori both turned to look at her. Megumi continued

"I -I love Yuuki way more than Kaori, I want to go to the city with Yuuki, I want Yuuki to be on our side! W-We should run away

together Yuuki just us two you're lying when you say you want to hunt shiki down Yuuki, you don't hate me or the other shiki Right Yuuki!"

Kaori and Natsuno just stood there as Megumi said angrier than before "what if Kaori turned into a shiki..? You'd hate her right? You'd kill her

and not care right!" Natsuno looked at her a bit and silently said it raising into a loud "I-I wouldn't...".

Startled at this Megumi started saying "But we both have the sam-", he interrupted her "- Your right we both

want to go to the city, not rot in this shut off village" Kaori flinched thinking for a bit and

she thought about it _Natsuno is from the city Megumi loves them being together would not come as a shock, Megumi dresses in cute girly clothes nice shoes and always has that city girl ponytail hairstyle _

_unlike me. _"So Natsuno we're the same we should be together right?" "No" Natsuno sounded angry this time "you

and I are nothing alike, I found out recently me and Kaori are the same". Kaori blushed, Megumi was red with anger.

Natsuno keep going "you and I want to go to the city but it's not the same I want to go to the place I was born and

raised just like Kaori who loves the simple country more than anyone here". He grabbed Kaori's hand making Kaori unintentionally

blush even more than before. Kaori thought for a bit thinking of that drama she once saw on TV of the love triangle in the city,

while think of she got lost in her thoughts._ Thought_s she kept saying in her head realizing how much she hasn't calm down

_when Akira was her even though mom and dad were gone I can think._ She pushed Natsuno away thinking, losing her head

remembering everything. Through she was happy she realized she kept her composure even though Akira her annoying

little brother wasn't there, even though Megumi her dead childhood friend is there, the girl who only said "serves you right".

She let her thoughts become uncontrollable and as she did that Megumi and, Natsuno thought. Natsuno thinking that meant he had been rejected even though

that was the first girl he ever liked, the first country _girl_ who he felt he could trust and wouldn't let become a monster like him. "I-" Kaori started

"I can't-" thinking of the rejection yet to come Megumi put on this look of happiness and then shock after all _her_

Yuuki-kun who she wanted to be with since he got there was in love with her and she had the nerve to reject him.

Megumi with this twisted face start "Y-" Kaori interrupted probably blocking out everything at this point

she started again "I CAN'T BE WITH YOU BECAUSE STRANGE THINGS ARE HAPPENING NATSUNO!"

Natsuno looked at her a bit and said "strange things?" with a puzzled expression for even though he had

an idea he had no idea whether it was right. Kaori looked at him making him flinch a bit for she had the same

funny way she did the first time they met directly. Natsuno couldn't help but decide to ask her was those

'strange things were' and the answer she came up with was "my heart won't stop beating when I'm close to you now, it

also feels somewhat how, I feel like forgetting who I am because even though Akira isn't here with me anymore

once I thought of how you were by my side I felt the same composure of everything would be all right~ " making

Natsuno burst out laughing. Megumi of course felt forgotten for this was her Yuuki no one but hers and she wasn't going to let anyone take him.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed for its light-heartily to seriousness Natsuno looked at Kaori;

he then took a deep breath and covered her eyes, dazzling Kaori to try to take his hand off. As "... go" said Natsuno as a quick blur went by turning out to be a gunshot.

Megumi screamed from the pain shocking Kaori. Just that instant Kaori heard Natsuno's hesitant voice "would you like me to kill Shimizu?"

The words came in shock to Kaori _no_ she thought to herself remembering Natsuno hitting the man who had almost bitten her.

She thought about it for a bit Megumi who wanted to go to the city, Megumi who wanted to become some sort of

pop star instead of being a country girl, instead of playing with others she would do her make-up and walk around.

"No, please" Kaori cried there in front of Natsuno, in front of Megumi, her tears flowed. After all even though Megumi never liked her Kaori looked up to her as a cool older kid.

Natsuno gave a kind smile at the crying Kaori blushed, put his hand on her head and pat it as though he was testing her.

Natsuno then thought of the big problem no how to get rid of Shimizu the monster girl stalker who doesn't notice the city boy doesn't like girly girls like her.

Natsuno took a breath as though to calm down or more like not crack a smile and looked at Shimizu who's wound had already healed for the gun only grazed her shoulder.

Megumi looked back not thinking anything but of the fact that Natsuno was looking at her, he said "Shimizu your father was bitten"

it seemed as though his breathing techniques were for naught because he could keep from smiling.

Natsuno continued "just like you made Kaori's father turn on his family I will your father turn on you.

" Kaori looked at Natsuno not the_ human _Yuuki nor the_ shiki _Natsuno_ just_ Natsuno she couldn't help but think of what was different about those two

and realized what was different wasn't that Natsuno lost his family, it wasn't that he loved her,

it wasn't that he turned into a shiki the difference between the Natsuno then and the one she's looking

at right now is that this Natsuno tasted death and cheated the grim reaper. For winning against the

grim reaper he got a prize he didn't need and the freedom to show the gods of light just how powerful he is now compared to the others.

"An eye for an eye huh Shimizu?"-

To be continued


	3. The house

_He's just a kid but he already has his death planned out _Ozaki thought this as he and the villagers hid in the shrine.

_Though he is the same as them he different_. While in his train of thoughts Ozaki looked back at the villagers, he thought of lots of things.

Then he thought of Seishin who betrayed everyone _I guess this means we are sinners_ Ozaki chuckled at the dark joke he came up with, after all once the battle is over this means that those saved will kill the person

who saved them.

_Seishin I hated this village too_ Ozaki looked at the hands he used to kill his wife _but I realized sooner than you what I hated were the people not the place._

Ozaki thought of Ritsuko and the other nurses he had the feeling deep in his guts that they probably loved it way more than him.

_ I will not be lead astray like you Sieshin._

They heard shuffling in the background of the shikis who are preparing to attack_ Thank You Natsuno Yuuki._

_On the last chapter: _"An eye for an eye huh Shimizu?"- "Shimizu your father was bitten"

"Just like you made Kaori's father turn on his family I will your father turn on you.

_ Chapter 3_

Megumi's gunshot wound healed, as Natsuno looked at her with a smile on his face.

Natsuno picked up Kaori again getting ready to leave making Kaori blush furiously, he stepped back and another man stepped forward. Megumi's eyes widened as she showed deep resentment to this "Yuuki-kun"

Megumi said with anger in her face "I do not care this—" Megumi's sentence was cut off by the loud sound of a gunshot.

Natsuno by this time disappeared leaving Megumi all alone in the forest with her father, though he didn't get far for he was still weak with all the energy he wasted and little blood intake.

"Kaori I will let you down here" Natsuno said as he left her in a small house, she looked at the small house with crosses on the door and a light with cross pattern surrounding the house "go in Kaori" Natsuno

ordered "you'll be fine in this place" he suggested.

Kaori looked at the place and the cross designs everywhere then to Natsuno who looked weary.

She gently grabbed him making sure she didn't squeeze too hard and asked "are you coming too?"

She tried hide her fear of Natsuno getting hurt while far from her but Natsuno thought she was frightened by him and said "not if you don't want me to" Kaori looked at the house again this time saying "should I

invite you to enter?" Not knowing that he was a special shiki.

Natsuno looked at Kaori noticing that she was basically telling him she was okay being in the same house as a shiki-no – she was ok being in the same house as _him._

Being a special shiki Natsuno unlike Tohru he was not scared of crosses or holy things so he bluntly told her 'no need'.

They both entered the house but on the way of entering Natsuno hit the field protecting the house like it was a door being slammed in front of him making Kaori laugh.

Kaori entered first then but instead of immediately inviting him she went inside for a minute to grab a flashlight.

She flashed the light around a bit making sure no other shiki were there then said "Please come in Natsuno Yuuki" while blushing a bit.

Natsuno reluctantly entered giving a little blush and saying "yea."

As they walked in they noticed the place must have been some sort of shrine because there were lots of crosses and religious things lying around, Kaori thought that this was probably the reason Natsuno chose this

place.

They approached a room that looked like a study and entered it.

Natsuno noticed a strange book on the table and picked it up due to curiosity as Kaori left saying she's going to go find a bathroom.

She found one 2 room away and decided to take a bath in and a change of clothes, as she took a bath she noticed a shampoo bottle and decided to wash her hair seeing as the bottle-no, the place seemed like it

was abandoned sometime recently.

When she got out the bath tub she took a dress she had found in a drawer it was ruffled in front and had a second layer which was longer on the back in a red and black plaid design.

Since it was going to be cold Kaori grabbed black unattached sleeves she saw lying around and thigh high socks with plastic roses.

As Kaori passed the mirror she blushed at the outfit she had put on shook her head to get the image out than ran to Natsuno to ask him if he wanted to take a bath, Natsuno was resting looking even wearier than

before.

It didn't take long for Kaori to realize it was because he didn't drink much blood.

Natsuno was flashing in and out of consciousness looking at Kaori going to the kitchen then hearing something break and seeing her come out with broken glass.

Kaori kneed next to him as Natsuno blushed at the sight of her in such a pretty dress. Kaori rolled up the sleeves and carelessly grabbed the broken glass, then pricked her finger with it held it up to him and said

"you're hungry aren't you Natsuno?"

Natsuno looked away from the blood, from the smell and from Kaori. He grabbed her arm and told her "the weaker I am the easier it will be to kill me" Kaori looked at him in shock; she knew he was planning to rebel

against shiki but not _die_ with them.

She went back into the kitchen but brought a plastic cup this time, she made an even bigger cut on her finder and added one in the palm of her hand than put her hand on the cup for the blood to pour into it.

She looked at him angrily and said "if you refuse this cup I will give another" Natsuno turned and held himself up with his hand as he looked at Kaori in pain letting the cup almost overflow with her blood.

Natsuno squeezed the hand he was supporting himself with and with the other hand snatched the cup of blood and drank in one gulp, he put the cup down and looked at the relieved Kaori then said to her "Akira is

alive" Kaori widened her eyes at the news " I will bring you to him tomorrow."

Kaori looked at Natsuno through the pain she spoke to him "will you come along too?"

Natsuno looked at the blood still flowing from Kaori's hand and dripping on the floor but in less quantity than before.

His shook his head 'no' and started to feel energy flow they stayed in silence until Kaori said "do you feel better" after all the paleness somewhat went away.

Natsuno realized that she must have still been in pain while sitting there smiling so he told her "thanks to you" with a sad smile.

Kaori became dizzy because of blood loss in this dizziness she started thinking 'what happened to Megumi-chan 'then accidently voiced out loud as she thought "now Natsuno-kun has a higher chance of living"

Natsuno caught her as she fainted and as she was unconscious with a faint smile told her "I thought I told you not to add 'kun' to my name."


End file.
